1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power MOSFET devices and more particularly to an improved design of such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In current laterally diffused power MOSFETs, the thickness of diffused layers is scaled to eliminate the surface breakdown. However, due to the thinning of the diffused layer, the on-resistance is accordingly increased. The driving current is therefore reduced.